The 6 Types of Love
by Takara yume
Summary: It was no question that the Phantom sixth member of the Miragen was loved. However, not all love is the same, it was merely a matter of expressing it. This will basically show the point of view of each prodigy and how they attempt to show their 'love' to their youngest team member. GOMKuro
1. Eros

**A/N**: _Amg…it's been so long..I don't even know what to say… Q 7 Q how long has it been? Then I go write a new story? Yeah, that's what you're all probably thinking—um—but I do apologize for my long absence, I just suddenly got caught up with school, personal life problems such as the passing of my mom and of course DA/choke. Anyways, that aside, I haven't given up on my KHR stories yet and I appreciate all who still reads it—thank you very much for the support—and those who gave reviews and even PM-ed me. You guys are such sweethearts to be sticking by me. But yeah, I feel like I have gotten rusty with my writing so I started this fic to help me whip myself back to shape for not writing for so long—hopefully I haven't gotten to horrible in the past years. Ahh I really apologize for the long delay, but once I get that spark back, I'd update my stories ASAP, so for now, please enjoy this first fic of mine to my current obsession~ :''D It was inspired after reading the definitions somewhere and I immediately thought of this one, sorry if it's not that good, this was all done on the spur of the moment. ; 7 ; But hopefully you enjoy it. Anyways, enough of my rambling. ; 7 ;_

_Disclaimer: Ack..I keep forgetting to ad this..and no, I do not own KuroBasu.../I die a little more inside when I say it...  
_

_This is a GoM + Kagamin X Kurokocchi fic~_

_Ok on with the show~_

* * *

_**The Case of Murasakibara, Atsushi**_

**Eros**:  
_a passionate physical and emotional love based on aesthetic enjoyment; stereotype of romantic love._

* * *

The purple-haired boy stared at the much smaller teen's delicate frame as he moved throughout the court fluidly, he felt his throat dry at the sight of the smooth sliver of skin that only revealed a small glimpse of itself whenever the wind picked up and made his cotton shirt lift ever so slightly just enough to flash the teasing flesh that lay hidden underneath, he wanted to touch those nice smooth legs, both equally tempting to touch, how the jealous breeze rustled his soft powder blue hair making it look like his adorable bed hair as it zipped by, his lush pink lips, that parted ever so slightly as he attempted to catch his breath, especially those clear blue eyes that sparkled like gems whenever he played. His movements were fluid and graceful as he held the ball before he began dribbling again, his being almost ethereal under the ray of the burning sunlight. How he wanted to ravish him then and there, he looked so delectable..So…_delicious_.

But that wasn't allowed, it wasn't permitted and he wondered why that thought really bothered him. He was nearly at his breaking point just by watching after all.

Murasakibara unconsciously licked his lips at the sight. He wanted a taste; he wanted it oh so bad, all the more when he notices the trail of sweat sliding down the others face, and appearing oblivious to how the taller male was eyeing him. His eyes, quietly undressing the others lithe body while he bit off a part of his snack and chewed.

"Kuro-chin~ you look tasty~" He finally said when the other seemed to be done with practice and was headed towards him by the bench. The male in question just stared at him impassively as he always had, but he could definitely sense the curiosity in the latter's stare, probably still wondering to what he meant by that but didn't bother questioning seeing as he had heard this lots of times before. "Really..?" He asked voice monotonous, not at all questioning, and made it sound more of a statement as he wiped his face with a small towel.

The male just nodded his head quietly, humming into his treat and moved to stand up. Once he had swallowed, he turned to regard the other once again, "Kuro-chin~ I'm out of snacks~" he drawled, raising the empty plastic bag as proof. The other just nodded a faint smile on his lips. "Yes, as promised, we'll drop by the convenience store for your snacks in return for accompanying me today." His tone had a hint of amusement on it that Atsushi almost failed to catch, he hummed again and let his hands wrap loosely around Kuroko's shoulders, practically covering him due to the difference in width and height, his shoulders being too broad compare to the others petite structure. He let his head rest at the others soft hair, breathing in deeply, the sweet intoxicating scent of vanilla invading his senses and he subconsciously nuzzled the boy's head and closed his eyes. How badly he wanted to eat it slowly, slowly, he felt his resistance breaking…

"Murasakibara-kun?" came the questioning tone.

A sigh.

"But Kuro-chin really does look tasty…" He insisted.

"Ha…is that really so..?" came the same monotonous reply.

Atsushi slowly opened his eyes.

"Yeah…"

The answer was left hanging at that. Silence hung between them as they walked.

He was used to it.

However, it was a different thing when they got back to his place. His patience was already wearing thin and just as the two was away from view; he pushed the small body onto the hard wood of his door, hands roaming around the expanse of skin under that annoying hindrance called clothes. He knew he was taking advantage of the situation like this, but he couldn't help it. He wanted it...He wanted it so bad…just a taste, a small taste….

He leant down and captured the boy's pale pink lips into a soft yet desperate kiss.

Meanwhile, Kuroko shivered under his touch and let out a weak moan both his hands gripping onto the boy's shirt to prevent him from falling over when his knees started to buckle and fail him.

And that was all it took for him to be captured. He had lost it. Whatever shred of patience he had left that string that kept him glued to reality snapped. He knew he wasn't allowed to show it to others, not that he was ever a fan of showing off, but it also hurt knowing and letting others, others touch the boy. He knew he knew very well that Kuroko was a private person; he did not accept such things so easily. He didn't like being too open, or letting others know.., That's why he was forbidden in public or anywhere there was anyone aside from them. Unable to touch, unable to taste, and unable to leave marks, for Kuroko did not allow it.

Simply that.

He finished licking the spot on the boy's creamy flesh, that's why he'd make use of the time they had now. This limited chance to satiate this want, to touch and to hold…He knew the boy wouldn't appreciate the unusually rough and impatient treatment, but he wanted it, and his restraint had already surpassed its limits and there was nothing left but pure desire.

That's why there were no formalities as he quickly opened the door to his apartment and pushed the boy inside. Moving through the darkness, limbs still tangled with each other as the two bodies kissed passionately. Eventually, he found his room, opened the door and proceeded to carry the light boy and dropped him unceremoniously on the soft mattress.

Just as he began nipping at the boy's neck, a finger was placed at his lips and he brought his gaze back up to his partner. Cheeks flushed, eyes shimmering with lust and a small quirk at the corner of his lips, the closest he would get to an expression. But he knew it all too well, Kuroko…despite appearing emotionless, had the brightest emotion of all.

There was a playful hilt to his voice as he spoke, "Remember not to leave any marks~" the statement still rung into his ears as he thrusted hard into the boy's body. Wanton moans echoing in the room, and nothing but the slapping of skin on skin and pants for breath could be heard.

Kuroko would then call out his name as he comes and he would yell his.

Kuroko would then just smile a secretive smile during the aftermath, as they both lay sweaty but satisfied under the once crisp white sheets.

"Always so impatient…" he muttered weakly as he closed his eyes and snuggling close to the warm body next to him. His body would hurt tomorrow no doubt…..but it was a small price to pay…

After all, nothing was more satisfying than intentionally tempting your partner.

"You really are like a child…"

A soft snore was his only response.

Kuroko smiled fondly and let himself sink into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Everyday Muraskibara Atsushi would wake up to an empty bed, empty words of passion left lingering in his ears, and every lust-filled night left him wanting more.

He let his fingers slowly trail upon the white crumpled sheets of silk.

That vanilla scent was intoxicating, it left him craving…

Like a drug, he was addicted.

And he doubted he'd ever be satisfied.

* * *

**A/N**: _Ah so that's the first part, for Mukkun~ sorry if they are short, weird or just whatever...I haven't wrote in awhile so as I said before, this is to help me get back to work. The next chapter should be up soon since these are like drabbles. ; 7 ; anyways, I'd like to know your thoughts about this. _

_R & R? I'd really appreciate it~ ; 7 ; Anyways, Next chapter features~ Kise-kun~_


	2. Ludus

**A/N**:_ Etou, not much to say here. ; 7 ; Except I really do love this pairing, they're so fun to write~ However I thought Kise was definitely most suited to his sort of love. Ahh you'll understand what I mean soon~ Oh and I apologize if they may seem OOC? I dunno, it's my first time writing of something not KHR-related-/chokes soo.../crosses fingers./ hope I did ok. /lays_

_Disclaimer: Do not own! Q 7 Q_

* * *

_**The Case of Kise, Ryouta**_

**Ludus**:

_a love that is played as a game or sport; conquest; may have multiple partners at once_

* * *

Cameras flashing, voices calling his name from left and right, the occasional squeal from a fan girl, then being followed by a flock of interviewers, whenever he turned around at their call, he would flash them a sweet smile and thank them for their support, in which they would all blush or be stunned by his gorgeous and stunning looks as he continues walking out. He would always be crowded by strangers he could care less about and they'd pretend to like him despite not knowing him, only because he was a model.

Whenever he would take a stroll around town, he would see girls batting their eyelashes flirtatiously at him, faces heavy with make-up and scent stained with strong feminine perfume, wanting ever so desperately for him to take notice of them and maybe think that they'd had a chance of him liking them back. However, the blonde thought wistfully, inwardly sighing.

There was just no way he could return their feelings.

Being wanted only because of his looks and popularity, wanting to have the status of dating a model as well as a member of the Generation of Miracles, women could be pretty vain and well, he just generally didn't like them nor saw their appeal anymore. From their fake long lashes and fake smiles to their high pitch giggles and meaningless chatter. Honestly, their never ending attempt to make him take notice of them was getting..._bothersome_.

He continues to walk this familiar path to a certain school, he was glad the photo shoot they had was near the Tokyo prefecture and the blonde could go venture to anywhere he liked afterwards. To visit that one particular person that had always managed to capture his attention, for no matter what, he would refuse him, _him_, Kise Ryouta of all people, and not only once, but countless of times too. Grinning slightly to himself, he hurried his steps.

"I must be out of my mind…" He muttered to himself. But damn it, he was grinning.

He didn't get it, it was really weird actually, how he found himself getting attached and even attracted to someone as Kuroko Tetsuya. He was invisible, monotonous and lacked all the charms a girl would usually have…so why…?

Simple, his mind provided, it was because he had refused him.

Something _Kise_ had never experienced in his whole life while having his career and that alone triggered that feeling in Kise, that he was a challenge, a _conquest_. He was intrigued by this person, captivated really. This unobtainable sweet.

This forbidden fruit.

He didn't know how long since he had felt like this, accepting the cold refusals with a cheerful smile but a bitter feeling in his tongue, and yet, and yet, here he was, back for more, it was really weird…for him to accept such pain so easily, to be denied, especially due to the fact that he can't stop himself from smiling just from seeing the others face. It hurt but it also felt right. What were these complicated emotions…?

'_Ahhh, I really am still immature after all…_' He would later think to himself as he comes across the doors leading to Seirin's gym. He could already hear the squeaking of the basketball shoes, the swish of the net and the yells of each member.

He took a peek inside first, checking if that special person was there. His amber gaze flicking with desire the moment it landed on the seated figure by the bench. His chest burning with emotion and he found it hard to breathe again.

"Mou, if you only knew what you do to me, Kurokocchi…"

He felt a sad smile then come on to his lips, '_Hurry up and notice me…_' his mind would repeat.

How he wanted to have him so bad, to make the other fall for him, that's why, he would remain patient. He would do his best to lure this enigma of a person and make him fall for him. He wouldn't admit it, but seeing him with this new team, how close and strong their bonds were made him rile up with envy, he hated that feeling of course, having never experienced it..

'_But only towards you…'_

He decided then that he would make sure that Kurokocchi would fall madly in love with him, so much that he wouldn't bear be apart. It seemed unachievable, almost impossible, but he was willing to try…most of all, he was willing to wait.

After all, Kise _did_ love a good challenge.

"Yo-ho~," He called out as he finally pushed the door open and came striding in, eyes immediately landing on him thanks to his very noticeable presence. If he couldn't do this much, what kind of a model was he then, but it bothered him very much when the one person he wanted to take notice of him remained blankly staring at his lap, as if thinking of something deeply. He refused to show this pain of course and smiled cheerfully. "I came for Kurokocchi~" He chimed in that ever upbeat voice, giving them a fall sense of security upon seeing his naive act.

"Ah—it's Kise!" One of them explained, one with a cat-like mouth. Not that he cared about whoever they were and what their name was. He only had eyes on the pale bluenette at the bench.

"Oi! Kise! Don't just come busting in during practice whenever you please!" He heard a familiar voice yell—it was none other than that annoying Kagami. His Kurokocchi's new light. Funny, since when had he referred to Kuroko as his…? The blonde didn't dwell on it longer as he continued to make his way towards the object of interest, said person only looking up when he was a foot away from him.

"Ah, Kise-kun, since when did you get here?" He asked voice still in that monotone.

Kise grinned. "I came to see you, Kurokocchi~" He let the words out smoothly as if these lines were a daily occurrence. Kuroko's face remained unchanging.

"If this is about asking me to go play for your school again, but you know my answer won't change right, Kise-kun?" Came the even response.

Kise just chuckled airily and shook his head. "No no of course not—I had gotten over that~! I knew Kurokocchi would refuse so I decided to just see how you were doing today, honest!"

Kurokocchi gives him this almost skeptic look but nodded. "Haa, then it is nice to see you Kise-kun, but you are disturbing are practice." He stated coldly as if he couldn't be bothered, Kise's smile didn't falter, he was used to the treatment.

"Oi! Quit ignoring me!" Kagami grumbled in the background, somehow he had been forgotten along with everyone else whenever Kise would talk to Kuroko, his attention always fully on the smaller boy.

"So mean!" He cried and attempted to hug the bluenette to which he was dodged easily. "Is it so wrong to visit my former teammate? We were so close back in Middle school…" He rambled on, giving Kurokocchi his puppy dog look while it was only replied with a blank stare. The others resumed practice, ignoring the two since this seemed to be a common occurrence.

Although the real reason for his visits was that he missed him and wanted to see his face. Not that he could ever say it like that. He sighed inwardly, not liking this predicament of his, liking but not being liked back, trying but it was never enough, and how can you stand being denied so much by the one person you wanted to have but could not. It was all a conflict of emotions for the teen and he had yet to decide if this really was love.

It was sad then if he was, since he would be the only one giving affection and not receiving it, is this was what it was like to be in one of his fan's place..? Was it this difficult..? This painful?

It was quiet for a moment before he heard a sigh.

"Well, practice is almost over, coach was just letting the other Sempai go train a few more rounds before dismissing us," A slight hesitant pause, "And if Kise-kun would like, Kise-kun can accompany me to Maji." Kuroko offered.

Kise could not believe his ears, this was…This probably had to be the first time Kuroko would take the initiative in asking him out. Kise would then refer to this as a date just because he finds it so. Honestly, he had always felt left out when Kurokocchi would ask one of the Generation of Miracles to accompany him somewhere or something like that but never him. Not once. Every day, feeling the constant emotion of rivalry amongst everyone in the team who would approach the bluenette, act all friendly and being close, he could recall that time that he would grit his teeth when Aomine would simply wrap an arm around the boy's shoulders after a well played match.

That's why it made him feel competitive; he wanted to be acknowledged so bad that it hurt. He trained day in and out, and would constantly bother the other for praise or just to be in his company. Before he knew it, his little fascination for Kuroko Tetsuya grew into a slight obsession. Something he would deny till now. However, it didn't have to be that way now though since Kurokocchi himself finally asked him! This was really too good to be true and the blonde wasted no time in nodding his head eagerly.

_'Ahh I could see his ears...'_ Kuroko would then think, getting an image of Kise with dog ears and eagerly wagging tail.

After being dismissed the team and Kise went to the locker rooms so that they could change, the blonde simply there to wait for the bluenette, his eyes trailing Kuroko's figure the whole time he undressed in front of him, revealing that slender back, almost as if it was on purpose. He smiled slyly to himself as he felt heat rush into his cheeks at the display. Really so captivating…so breathtaking…

'_Such a tease…_' he would then think to himself.

The walk to Maji was uncharacteristically quiet, Kise trying to stop the pounding of his heart, barely reacting to when Kagami grumbled when he had to separate paths with Kuroko and that he didn't want to leave Kuroko alone with 'such a weird guy'.

Of course they caught the eyes of many bystanders, most of them eying Kise while Kuroko as usual with his transparent appearance and lack of presence was ignored. They all seemed to wonder to why Kise seemed all nervous and smiling brightly when Kuroko had something to say to him.

Taking a seat opposite of the smaller male by the window, he had offered to buy Kuroko his shake and bought him one at a deluxe size so that they can talk longer. "I really had wanted to see you, Kurokocchi…" he began after the other had taken his first sip. "And I appreciate you asking me out for one, but why..? I don't quite get it." He whined childishly and leaned on one hand to stare at the boy.

When there had been no reply, he took it as a sign to elaborate.

"Your actions are very confusing, so please help me out here." The blonde continued with a small pout that would have fangirls cooing and blushing while the other nonchalantly sipped at his drink.

"I think it is Kise-kun with the confusing actions." He stated after awhile.

The blonde was caught off guard and blinked at the response.

"Ehhh? How come? B-but! But I'm always so open to you Kurokocchi! What do you mean-?!"

A single hand was held up to stop him from sputtering out any more outbursts.

"No, you didn't let me finish," he stated calmly.

"Th-then what..?" a hopeless look and Kuroko drew another breath.

"What do you think of me Kise-kun?"

He was taken aback again. "Eh? Isn't it obvious? I tell Kurokocchi everyday! Kurokocchi is amazing and cool—"

"No, let me rephrase it, Do you like me, Kise-kun?"

The blonde model's eyes widened his mouth agape; left open in mid-sentence as he stared at his ex-teammate.

"I—I..you…"

"You see, this is getting tiring, Kise-kun...I am not quite sure to how you view me as for you to always act that way around me, so please, enlighten me…do you like me, Kise-kun..?"

Kise swallowed, words caught up in his throat and his heart heavy.

"S-suddenly asking me such a thing—what's going on Kurokocc—"

"Do you like me, Kise-kun..?" It seems he knew he was avoiding the question.

And so Kise thought over their relationship for awhile before finally nodding, seeing as his voice wasn't properly working right now. He couldn't meet Kuroko's eyes either. He liked Kurokocchi a lot.

The bluenette seemed to accept that answer for he nodded before speaking once more.

"Do you love me, Kise-kun..?"

It was weird how he suddenly became mute thanks to where this conversation may probably be heading. Did he love Kuroko..? Wasn't it always fascination at first..? Intrigue..? A challenge..? Was that considered as love..? What if he did manage to claim Kuroko…make him fall for him..? Would he still be able to say 'I love you' when his objective was complete and his competitiveness of obtaining something once unobtainable satisfied..?

He didn't know the answer. Kuroko simply sipped on his drink.

"I do…" came the whispered response after awhile.

"Is that really so?"

"Yes…"

"You wouldn't leave me for anyone..?"

"Yes.."

"I am not just a game to you..?"

"….."

"Just not another prize..?"

It hit a nerve, and he found himself unable to speak after awhile.

"Yes."

He couldn't look at the others eye, feeling as if he would see right through him, his ears burning in shame. He didn't get why Kuroko was suddenly asking him these things with such a straight face, he was really confused now.

Silence.

A kiss at the top of his head followed by a gentle pat. The blonde's eyes widened, unable to believe the action..was that really…did that really…?

"You really need to be more honest with yourself Kise-kun, but I'm sorry, I cannot accept your feelings."

_Since you haven't figured them all out by yourself yet… _was left unsaid._  
_

And with that said, Kuroko stood up and went to leave, leaving the blonde by himself and with his own thoughts, wondering just what he meant by that statement.

He smiled again, the bitter feeling was back and how he hated it. He stared at the window as he saw Kuroko's figure going farther and farther in the distance, Kise reached out a single hand after the boy's figure before closing it. He had a feeling this won't be the last of their meeting; he'd visit him again and again no matter how many times it takes. Cause to him…

Nothing was better than a good challenge.

"I won't give up, Kurokocchi…"

This painful feeling had yet to go away.

Soon…very soon…

You will fall for me too…

His amber eyes shimmered determinedly after the fading figure.

I promise you that.

* * *

**A/N**: _Amg, finally done, this seemed to be longer than the first one and there's hardly any action here too ahh, just Kise- angsting and whatnot-/choked/ I apologize but this is just how things are gonna go, these stories won't necessarily be PwP, there won't be too much explicit smut as some of you would want but this is rated M due to the sexual themes, I'm just really going with the flow here so if ever I do end up writing an explicitly smutty chapter, I would put up warnings and whatnot, also too much of that is no longer allowed, so I'm just trying to be careful as well. I also want people to focus on the story rather than just the sex too ya know? ; 7 ;_

_Anyways, this chapter is kinda sad for Kise, since he is still unaware of his emotions, thinking of it as love but when he really sees it as a competition. Kuroko takes notice of this and turns him down to prevent either of them the head and heartache. ; 7 ; I hope that clears things up, and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask me~ Also thank you for the very kind feedback, I really appreciate it. Asjbdasj ))/ Again, Comments, critiques are highly appreciated, R&R please~ , anyways, Next Chapter features Aomine-kun~ ; 7 ; ))/ Please look forward to it~_


	3. Storge

_A/N: Ahh omou~ sorry for being late again~ too many excuses so I'll save you guys the hassle. Anyways, finally got Aomine's part up~ Enjoy the angst-/slapped_

* * *

_**The Case of Aomine, Daiki**_

**Storge** -  
_an affectionate love that slowly develops from friendship, based on similarity_

* * *

Aomine Daiki never considered himself as a romantic person, hell; he was _hardly_ a thoughtful guy. There were countless of times that Satsuki would refer to him as an insensitive jerk. Ok, so he'd admit, he wasn't the most emotionally inclined guy but he was able to tell if he liked something. A good example for that would be basketball. Yes yes, it sounded pretty trivial even to him, and he'd played that sport for so long and so many times that it was just a natural thing for him now. It was weird it was thanks to basketball he met a certain person that made that gave him similar feelings when he was playing said sport. Perhaps even more…?

Meeting him had been the most unexpected, even amusing when he looked back. Now they hung out and what was weirder was that he was alright with it. Being with Tetsu was just like playing basketball; having him by his side was just natural, almost as breathing, like he was _meant_ to be there. Aomine Daiki didn't know, since when he had begun falling for Kuroko Tetsuya, the Generation of Miracle's Phantom sixth man.

The Navy haired male let out a small chuckle as he glances behind him, seeing a flash of blue, he grinned before running of further as a ball was suddenly passed to him, much to the shock of the opponents and he slams in a dunk. He didn't get it, he and Tetsu barely agreed on anything else but when it came to basketball, they were really in tune with each other…perhaps it was all those times practicing together...or maybe it was what Satsuki liked to ramble about fate and whatnot.

_God he swore, that girl was really getting to him sometimes…_

He drew a breath wanting to calm his continuous train of thoughts, glancing to the side, he meets eyes with Akashi, and he had a knowing look in his face, making him annoyed, turning away and grumbling under his breath. Akashi probably knew that he wasn't completely focused during the match. But as if he needed to, the opponents were only mediocre at best, and even without going completely all out, they still would've won.

He wiped the sweat running down his forehead as the whistle was blown, the match was over, and he didn't need to look at the scoreboards to know who had won and by a great margin at that. They all lined up and thanked the opposing team, who were still smiling as they left, calling it a good game, however, he had caught the slightly pained looks in their eyes before he fully turned away. He knew he wasn't supposed to feel any sympathy for them and he hardly would, he just really wanted stronger opponents is all, if they were weak then it wasn't his fault, it wouldn't be his fault if he crushed them. If _they_ crushed them.

"You've been thinking a lot."

Daiki let out a startled yelp as he looks beside him and spots Tetsu, a smile almost immediately forming on his lips as he ruffled the other's hair, much to the bluenette's dismay and he let out a laugh before slinging his arm over the others shoulder instead.

"Tetsu, you have _got_ to stop doing _that_—you're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days-it will be on your conscience if I die, you know?"

He spotted the small tell tale signs of a rare smile on his partner's lips before he answered.

"I apologize then, however…" The other gave a thoughtful look as he paused.

"Haa? What is it..?"

"There is a high chance that a basuke-baka like you won't simply die of a heart attack, so, I think you'll be alright."

"Wha-Tetsu! You basta-!"

He was cut off in mid-sentence when Akashi called the group over and that they would be having a meeting after this. He grumbled something again, those again..? It was starting to get troublesome, there was no longer any need for those since they always won anyways, why plan..? The ace player had already begun to plan on how to escape the meeting when he heard Tetsu say something softly, so soft he barely caught it.

"You avoided my question earlier…"

Looking down on his shadow, the other not meeting his gaze and he felt his heart clench slightly at that.

_C'mon Tetsu, look at me…_

Feeling that if he didn't answer soon, something might go horribly wrong, his heart pounding faster than when he was in a match, Aomine answered much more quickly than he thought.

"Ah, no—it was nothing, really." He stated with as much sincerity as he could.

_C'mon Tetsu, look this way…_

_Please…_

Light blue eyes finally met his and he had to bite back the urge to sigh in relief.

"Is that so..?"

There was a hint of skepticism in the other's eyes, but he didn't sound accusing as he stared back at his partner, almost forgetting on what to say as he got lost in those beautiful pools of clear blue.

"Y-yeah…"

He swallowed a little, not getting to why his throat had suddenly gone dry.

His shadow would stare a little more before nodding.

He'd almost forgotten that Tetsu was observant to the point that it was scary.

"Well, don't hurt yourself now."

"Ah..right…" He replied absent-mindedly before his mind caught on. "-Wha—wait! Hang on! Tetsu!"

The soft amused chuckling had made his glare soften and had him grinning almost immediately.

"You bastard…" he grumbles half halfheartedly, swiping a water bottle from the bench ones they got there and handed it over to the smaller bluenette, who accepted it easily and took gulps of it. Huh, he must've been more tired than he looked. Typical of him to try and hide it…

"Waaah! No fair! Aominecchi! So sly!" Kise began whining.

_Ah, the noisy one came._

"Haa?" He gave the other an annoyed look as the blonde bounded over to Tetsu and hugged him from behind. "What are you talking about, Kise?"

At the corner of his eye, he spotted Satsuki handing over towels to the rest of the group before bringing his attention back to the other two and was a little more than annoyed when Kise was still clinging to Tetsu.

"Aominecchi shared a bottle with Kurokocchi! I want Kurokocchi's indirect kiss too!" He stated so passionately and even tried reaching for the bottle that Aomine kinda felt the urge to hit him.

"What? That's it?" He tried to look nonchalant, but now that he thought about it, it made his heart start pounding again, especially when he recalled the many times he had shared with Tetsu in matches…_ahh get a hold of yourself Daiki! It's just sharing a bottle—only that stupid Kise is making it a big deal than what it seems—no need to act like a girl over something so trivial…yeah…_

Daiki couldn't blame himself when his heart didn't stop racing.

"Kise-kun, please let go, you are heavy…and we are both still covered in sweat…"

Tetsu finally speaks up and pushes the blonde away, said blonde still whining pitifully before giving up with a sigh. Satsuki finally approaches the three of them, fussing over the bluenette and just tossing the tanned male his towel making his eye twitch but decided not to say anything, since he knew she really did like Tetsu. He watched the three interact a bit, wiping the sweat off his face when he realized that Tetsu didn't really tell _him_ to get off when he slung that arm over him earlier.

The mere thought had him rushing out the gym far more quickly than he thought was natural.

His heart beating a mile a minute.

He didn't know when it had started…when it begun…

Since when..?

Since when had he fallen for his shadow…?

Aomine was anything but romantic, but he found himself falling for the smaller bluenette.

He was falling so deep,

And he was drowning…

* * *

The following days were always the hardest, suddenly he was all too aware of anything with his shadow involved, the slightest brush of skin, how their eyes would meet and how his blood will rush with adrenaline whenever Tetsu's face was just too close…he had never minded close-contact before and he was more of a hands-on kinda guy, and now, all this was driving him insane-and it was all Kise's fault. He planted the idea in his head, and now it was stuck and simply sprouting ideas and nonsense into his mind…

In hindsight, he really wasn't supposed to be surprised when Tetsu brought it up one day during lunch on the school's rooftop.

"You've been avoiding me."

It wasn't an accusation but a statement.

His deadpanned face and tone laced with finality said it all and made it hard for the ace player to lie or even try and deny it while those light blue eyes stared into his.

Aomine swallowed the sandwich he was chewing, mind working faster than it would have during a math class. He stomped down the urge to turn his gaze away. Just play it cool, Tetsu will never notice it, and he had no proof.

But his actions served enough proof if he really thought about it.

That and Tetsu was one _stubborn_ bastard.

"Haa? Really..? I didn't notice…"

Even _that_ excuse sounded lame to him.

Man he was a horrible liar…

Somebody _kill_ him…

_Kill him now..._

"I apologize."

Ehh? Where did that even come from? Why was he apologizing? Wasn't it supposed to be him who should apologize at this point?

"Why are you apologizing?" Even his voice sounded foreign to him, what ever happened to playing it cool?

"For whatever it is I may have done, I apologize…but please, do not lie to me Aomine-kun…forgive me for sounding intrusive, but…I can tell that something is bothering you…"

He froze…damn that relentless bastard…_just damn him_...

He was digging his own grave and he knew it by simply having this conversation with him now...

He knew he couldn't deny it _now_...especially when Tetsu gave him the look. Now you're all probably laughing at him. Him, the Ace, Aomine, who was intimidated by the sixth man's stare..? Haha-yeah, shut up. You probably haven't even _seen_ one of Tetsu's '_Don't even try it on me_' look. And boy, was it unnerving. Aomine would try to look at everything but those eyes. Too bad it didn't work out too well and he found himself both enraptured by the endless pools of blue.

He didn't know whether to be scared or captivated...maybe both...?

How can you even tall a person you like them without looking like a complete fool-? Did he even have the guts to tell him-?

Why can't the ground just swallow him up..? That was way better compared to this situation…it felt like his stomach was in knots and almost as if he was gonna die from the heat in his face.

"That obvious, huh?" He gave a wry chuckle, tearing his gaze from the powder blue before he lost himself to this insanity, their knees were just brushing by a hair as they sat side by side and he opted to stare at the puffy cloud instead, the sky not doing anything but make him want to look back at the others and compare them.

Since when had he turned into such a sap?

_Tetsu…just what are you doing to me..?_

He could feel his skin prickle under the unyielding stare his partner gave him despite not being able to see it.

He gave a soft sigh, gazing at his lap now.

"Listen, Tetsu, I—"

The sharp cry of the lunch bell ringing cut off whatever he had to say and his shadow stared at him for another moment before standing up.

"Ah, that's the bell...we should get moving if we don't want to be late." Kuroko suggested while getting up from his spot.

Aomine continues to stay seated for a moment more or two before nodding to himself and getting up.

"Yeah…"

He could always tell him another time anyways…

_Someday…_

_Aomine would then think back to this time and laugh._

He should've known that _that_ 'someday' wouldn't have come.

* * *

Aomine looked at the now graying clouds at Touou Gakuen's rooftop, he had skipped his last class in favor of getting a short nap, and life just wasn't as fun anymore. He had lost his drive for basketball, and while trying to figure out his feelings for Tetsu, how to portray his feelings properly, he subconsciously pushed him away instead. He hadn't realized what would be the consequence of his actions.

He was such an _idiot_… An idiot for losing interest in the sport they both loved, an idiot for not saying those three words sooner, an idiot for not noticing how much he had been hurting his shadow…and most of all, an even bigger idiot for letting things to go too out of hand and not even bother asking him to come back.

He should've asked him, he should've noticed what was wrong with his shadow…

_He should have…He should have…_

The ace let out a bitter bark of laughter, eying the skies with slight resentment. The once clear blue skies now dark and grey, he closed his eyes in fear of staring too long then he might start hallucinating and see his Tetsu's face instead…and he couldn't…it hurt…even when that expressionless face seemed like the most perfect façade, he can't deny the hurt that hid underneath those glassy blue orbs.

He knew it was already too late by then…

It was already much too late to return to their past days…

It was impossible…

Even he knew that…

And he _accepted_ it.

They were already far past the turning point.

Aomine rubbed at his eyes, blaming the slight wetness to some nonexistent dirt that got into his eye as he reflected. His chest hurt and there was a lot of regret, especially to those hurtful things he had said…but even so, Tetsu…he...if it weren't for Kagami, then he wouldn't have probably known the real reason to why Tetsu didn't go to the same school as him or bother to tell him that he was leaving, looking for another light and challenging him.

He knew now that it wasn't to spite him…

It had been to _save_ him…

He fought _for_ him…

For_ him_…his old Light…

So that he'd find his love for the sport they used to enjoy together.

Tetsu was still thinking about him...

And that just made him feel more of a selfish bastard than it really should…

It hurt even more so when Tetsu didn't even bother tell it to him but _Kagami_…

_Great, now he feels like he owed the guy or something…_

_"Just how awkward can you two get?" He remembered the other chastising him about it which got him a grumble of "You're one to talk, Bakagami! You're more awkward than I am!"_

But still he wished…that if Tetsu had spoken up from back then...and maybe if he was a little more honest with himself then..._maybe_…things wouldn't have turned out this way and ended up differently…

As the rain released its first drop before the onslaught that would follow after it, Aomine finally let a tear fall. It slid down his cheek, glimmering slightly before falling onto the solid concrete.

It was then followed by another…then another…till the tears just kept streaming down.

He chuckled once more, a pained sound that was foreign to his own ears while his palms covered his eyes as if to block himself from the view of the world.

God he wanted him back…

He wanted him back _so_ much that he felt pathetic for still pining over something no longer there...

But he knew….

_It just wouldn't be the same anymore…_

Aomine finally opened his eyes, letting it peek through the small gaps of his hands and finally stared back at the sky, letting the rain wash away any evidence of what had been.

Things wouldn't be the same anymore…

_But that didn't mean he couldn't fix what was broken, right..?_

* * *

_A/N: Holy shit finally got that done-/chokes/ I am gomen—Aomine was kind of hard to portray—for me anyways-/sob/ sorry if he ended up being OOC here-/lays pathetically/ Not much to say here, but oh gosh—so much angst…ehhh I wish to make something more light and fluffy for the two of them now… :''D Anyways~ than you all so much for the kind reviews~ you guys are adorable~/chokes/ Well Next up would be Midorima-kun~ e 7 e ))/ R & R Pureasu~_


	4. Pragma

**A/N:** _So I said I'd be updating soon, well, life happened…and laziness/slapped/mostly laziness but putting that aside, I'm glad to finally say that I've updated~!/bricked Mmn so yeah, again sorry for OOC-ness, if you notice any. All errors are mine. The characters, sadly, are not. Um yeah, that's it for now~ Enjoy~!_

* * *

_**The Case of Midorima, Shintarou**_

_**Pragma:**_

_love that is driven by the head, not the heart._

* * *

Sometimes, Midorima would wonder, just how things had come to this…

There were oftentimes that others would complain about his near-obsession _–something he denies up to this day-_ with horoscopes and the like that some had even joked that he may as well marry it. This of course would have the shooting guard scrunch up his nose in disdain or walk away from the nuisances completely.

It wasn't as if he chose to believe in fate…

Well okay, he probably did but that wasn't the point.

At least he could comfort himself of the fact that he was the most normal of the bunch, with only a few little odd quirks here and there. Yep, Shintarou was a dignified individual who minded his own business and didn't indulge any kind of ridiculous acts such as bonding with his teammates, or say spying on their captain for God knows what reason; which was why it made total sense to research their horoscopes everyday and telling them their lucky item for the day. It wasn't out of worry…no, he just didn't want to get their bad luck when they were all constantly hanging around him.

That's why it was completely amusing to see his reactions whenever his tiny signs of _'concern'_ were dismissed so quickly despite how he oh so graciously bothered to tell them so they can all fix their so-called _lives_. It's not like Shintarou had difficulties in being honest with his feelings anyways, perhaps he was just a tad bit paranoid to how his insensitive…dare he say it..._Comrades_…were and could already guess their immature reactions to such.

They'd probably just laugh and tease him for it anyway…

He didn't want to be like _Kise_…Shintarou could only shake his head at the many instances the blonde has been bullied and by his own teammates no less.

As much as how idiotic his teammates were, they were still kind of a team, and at least, there were two other members who were…perhaps the only rational ones out of the slightly insane group. So, with this, Midorima could cope.

Akashi, their captain, happened to be pretty smooth with his words, much more than Kise and Aomine combined, he carried himself like a king but he also looked out for each of his teammates, kind of like a mother…of course Shintarou would never admit that…he valued his life thank you very much…

He could easily admit that he was closest to Akashi, and it wasn't for how they were both the most reasonable out of the group, Akashi did tend to have his moments however; oftentimes the two of them had played shogi, he has yet to win against their captain but Shintarou wasn't one to give up so easily…

Kuroko was a different matter all together though, an enigma of some sort...he respected but at the same time detested the bluenette. Shintarou hated the way he can't read the male's eyes, ever expressionless save for the small upward twitches of his the corner of his lips after a hard-won game or how his brows would furrow just a fraction to show that he was distressed when his friends were feeling down. He takes note of the playful glints in the other's eye but soon dismisses it by the trick of the light, after all, the male did claim to not have a sense of humor…despite how he clearly is teasing Aomine right now…

Shintarou, the ever ethical student, doesn't bother getting to know Kuroko or the others at that and simply preferred to watch over them at a reasonable distance, not too close to be considered friendly but not too far to be called a stranger. Despite of all this, he never fails to look up each of his teammates horoscopes every day, just if not only for the sake of curiosity.

All this changes however; when curiosity had made him do something…very..._unlikely_…he regrets it up to this day…but the number one shooter had somehow come across a site that showed each astrological signs compatibility with one another. He'd admit, not out loud of course that he had been curious to what the stars had to say about his teammates…and soon enough, much to his shock, he had typed down the words Aquarius first before his own.

Shintarou then types the compatibility of Aquarius and his own, and he was appalled to how accurate it really was…save for that thing about love of course…Shintarou could hardly care about that...

_**How You Relate to a Partner with **__**Venus in Cancer:**__This combination can be a challenging one, simply because your styles and needs in love tend to be at odds with one another. Your partner craves a relationship that is very personal and committed, while you are more inclined to look for a classic friendship in any love relationship! The powerful initial attraction you may feel to each other is likely due to the fascination with the differences between you._

Shintarou couldn't believe his eyes, deciding to ignore the heat that had started rising to his cheeks, he continued reading, glad for the privacy of his room.

_There's a bit of quirkiness in you both, although yours is a direct and offbeat sort of charm, while your partner's charm is softer and more intimate. Your partner might find your behavior unsettling at times, simply because he or she is looking for a certain measure of security in partnership._

Now this was just upsetting, Shintarou wasn't some emotionally-dependent fool, he could be direct as well…he wasn't soft...not at all…He was sort of upset to how it described Kuroko correctly though.

_You are a freedom-lover, and your love may seem universal and impersonal—the style doesn't hold the kind of intimacy and attachment that your partner craves. Your partner's tendency to wrap himself or herself around a partner is soothing and nurturing for some, and is probably attractive and fascinating to you, but can cause a problem if you begin to interpret it as stifling or restricting. Each of you can learn a lot from each other, as long as you are tolerant of each other's needs._

Well Shintarou decides to skip over the last parts, thinking that they were insignificant and moved on to the next lines that caught his attention…Gemini..? Wasn't that Kise's-ohh…this would be good…if nothing else, interesting. Shintarou was yet again shocked at what was there…

_**How You Relate to a Partner with **__**Venus in Gemini:**_ _This combination is definitely one of the easier pairings. Certainly, you stimulate each other, enjoy being together, and find plenty of common interests. Both of you love to talk, finding a partnership that is growth-oriented and mentally stimulating a plus. You, more than most people, understand your lover's tendency to be a bit inconstant. Others might call it flightiness, but you appreciate his or her changeability, seeing it as really quite natural._

Well they certainly got along...somehow...well Kuroko tolerated the blonde's constant _clinginess_ and was probably aware to how Kise changed girlfriends often…but it was pretty much difficult to tell what the bluenette was thinking throughout the whole ordeal…perhaps his indifferent persona to the male was how he showed his affections..? That thought had Shintarou pausing before he shook his head at the absurdity of it all…

_Kuroko…_

_Secretly a sadist..?_

_Impossible…_

He kept reading.

_However, you are more stubborn than your partner. Your partner's moods change quickly, and while you can hardly be labeled predictable, you are not as flexible as your partner is. This can cause a few problems, although if love is strong between you, your partner is most inclined to be the one to make adjustments when needed._

He was starting to think that someone had been stalking his teammates before typing their information down to make this…but the thought alone was dismissed as quickly as it came. They didn't get _his_ right after all.

_Each of you understands that partners need a little space to grow on their own, and the minimal amount of possessiveness and jealousy in your partnership will be appreciated on both sides. Liveliness, cheerfulness, and plenty of activity characterize your partnership. This is a creative combination, and while your lover works on keeping things fresh, you will help steady your partner. Mutual admiration is a rare quality, and it is more than likely that you have it._

Well he could understand the cheerfulness and liveliness coming from Kise…but he doubted Kuroko would like the constant chattering and would prefer to read a book in solace instead. What? Of course it was only natural for Midorima to know what his teammates favorite past times were…_really_.

Shintarou wasn't surprised that he checked Virgo next.

_**How You Relate to a Partner with **__**Venus in Virgo:**_ _You get off on visions, possibilities, and opportunities. Your partner, on the other hand, is most concerned with making a relationship work. Mentally, you and your partner might have much to share. Both of you enjoy having meaningful conversations with the people you love. What you prefer to talk about may not be compatible, however! Your partner believes his or her needs are simple, and in many ways they are, although you might consider these needs unnecessarily complicated._

He wasn't quite sure of what Aomine and Kuroko's relationship really, they seemed awfully close, attached at the hip as some may say, though Aomine did claim that if not for basketball... They didn't really get along with anything else…this was probably what it meant...s_ee_? Midorima paid attention to details…

_Your lover responds best to practical displays of affection, and because his or her Venus is in an Earth sign, your partner most values your physical presence and attention. A partner who is always running off to see friends, for example, could make your lover feel somewhat insecure and decidedly unloved. You value exactly that freedom, so this is an area in your relationship that you both will need to work on._

Well this he could understand, knowing the power forward personally, he knew how much he liked girls that are well-endowed…he just didn't see how Kuroko could come into the picture without having to imagine him as a D-cup.

Yes, he would gladly delete that from memory now.

And apologize to said bluenette later…

_Your partner's need for appreciation is paramount. Otherwise, your lover is prone to feeling like he or she has done something wrong. You reveal your love in different ways, and the independence you need, if misunderstood, can lead to a fair share of worrying on your lover's part. Make sure your partner knows that if he or she feels comfortable enough to loosen up and be himself or herself, you will appreciate him or her all the more. Misunderstanding of each other's unique and different love natures is what is most likely to divide you. This relationship can be a little more challenging than some, but compassion and understanding can most certainly make it work._

Midorima eyed the last few lines carefully; he had a solemn expression on as he recalled how their ace was starting to lose interest in basketball and how Kuroko was trying so hard to get him to love it again.

His green eyes had then caught the words listed next, and since he was already at it, why not just read them all, right?

_**How You Relate to a Partner with **__**Venus in Libra:**__Each of you places a high value on sharing ideas with your partner, which can be a major source of common ground in your relationship. Communication will be flowing between the two of you! There may be some issues surrounding the __definition__ of your relationship. Whereas your partner values partnerships more than anything, you are more inclined to place the highest value on the friendship first, before the partnership._

It was true, since though they often fought a lot in court, outside, the two got along pretty well, pretty much in contrast to Aomine, Murasakibara loved sweets and oftentimes shared his vanilla-flavored candies to Kuroko, who in return, offers him a drink of his favorite shake.

_Both of you are cooperative souls in relationships, and this fact adds tremendous strength to the opportunity for a flowing and respectful relationship. You can sometimes frustrate love interests with an air of indifference, but your partner is more apt to understand this quality and appreciate it than others. You value peace and not only believe in equality, you treat people with equality in practice. This is something that is especially appealing to your partner._

_Conflicts, of course, will occur, but your ability to reason things through (and your partner's responsiveness in this department) can help smooth over rough edges. _

Shintarou thought this as questionable, since aside from getting along with sweets and with Kuroko spoiling the other by buying him sweets, he was pretty sure they weren't as close as Aomine…It was like an adult dealing with a child anyways..and Kuroko was awfully fond of children…

The Shooting guard felt a chill on his spine when he read what was below it…

Ah right.._Akashi_…

He decided to skip it, feeling the blade of the non-existent scissors at his neck despite of the fact that he was completely alone…

_Better safe than sorry after all…_

Scrolling down Midorima practically choked on spit at what he read. It was some sort of short summary of the signs compatibility.

_Aquarius - Cancer : They admire each other's skills and position in life._

That was no doubt true but still…Midorima found it hard to accept and so he read on…wanting more valid proof…

_Aquarius - Gemini : Once these two are together, they may never part._

Of course...knowing how clingy the blonde was to his personal instructor.

_Aquarius - Virgo : On an intellectual level, it's spell-binding. _

Well, they do get along when it came to basketball and were pretty much co-dependent with one another…  
_  
Aquarius - Libra : These two will talk, love, and nurture each other._

No doubt about that…

_Aquarius - Sagittarius : An appreciation of each other's missions in life. _

Midorima swallowed as he had read that one unintentionally.

And right below it, had his heart pumping rapidly for some reason…

_Perfect Partners: Gemini, Libra _

_Nearly Perfect Partners: Aries, Sagittarius _

_Like Minded Souls: Aquarius _

_Opposites You're Attracted To: Cancer, Virgo _

_Learn From Your Differences: Capricorn, Pisces _

_Not Your Destiny: Taurus, Scorpio _

_Astrological Hell: Leo _

S-seriously!? Shintarou was speechless…how…sure they were opposites…but there was no attraction there...no way...just admiration or respect...but nothing more! This was ludicrous, Midorima refused to read anymore of this pointless trash—his curiosity was satisfied—and he would forever bury these in his memories…

He disliked how a waste of time this was and why on earth were Kise and Muraskibara at the top? Akashi was a close second while he was a tie with Aomine-not that he was jealous-ahhh he knew this was a bad idea...he should have never done this in the first place...

His cheeks were a tinge pink however; as he searched what Aquarius' lucky item for the following day though…

* * *

The next day, Kuroko blinks as Midorima begrudgingly hands him, his supposed lucky item, a dog keychain, that looked somewhat similar to a Siberian Husky…

"Um…Midorima-kun…?"

"It's not that I'm worried about you or anything, it was just in my line of vision as to when I was shopping for mine…Oha-asa just said that if an Aquarius may have a bad day today if they didn't have this with them…"

A soft chuckle met Midorima's ears and he glared at the smaller male in slight embarrassment—was he laughing at him? The nerve-!

"Thank you Midorima-kun, I appreciate it…" Kuroko accepts the keychain with a small smile on his lips that had Shintarou blushing a light shade of red and tried hiding it by pushing up his glasses.

"I told you—it was nothing, it's not like I'm concerned with the likes of you…"

Kuroko just shook his head slightly.

"Even so, it's really cute…"

Stuttering, Shintarou failed to make a decent response.

_Not you idiot-he obviously meant the keychain!_

"Ne, Midorima-kun, would you like to accompany me to Maji for a little snack? I need to thank you properly for the keychain…"

The request sounded so sincere that Midorima almost agreed.

Almost.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to refuse...I'm not fond of crowded places…"

Kuroko paused to think for a moment before replying.

"Then, how about to the convenience store nearby? Midorima-kun likes the red bean soup there, correct?" Kuroko was still smiling.

Shintarou just hmphed, grumbling and couldn't think of a good excuse.

"Fine, Oha-asa did say to stick near an Aquarius for good luck.."

"Midorima-kun is always saying weird things." Came the blunt comment.

"Oi!"

"Not that it's a bad thing…"

That statement had Midorima staring as the bluenette began walking forward.

"Are you coming Midorima-kun?"

Heart skipping a beat slightly…Midorima found it odd...just to how he was suddenly feeling fond of the smaller boy he just and simply respected…

"And what did you mean by that?" Came the shooting guards belated reply.

That flicker of amusement in the phantom's eyes once more.

"I was simply teasing, Midorima-kun." He admitted.

"!"

"Let's go, the store might close at this rate…"

And with that the bluenette began walking ahead just when Midorima was about to catch up.

"Kuroko! You-!"

Really, as expected, they couldn't get along at all…

_They were simply…too opposite.._

And opposites _definitely_ did _not_ attract.

"Hold my hand before crossing the street."

"Midorima-kun…how bold of you..."

"! I simply don't want you getting run over is all! With little presence you have-!"

"Alright then…"

The small, cold hand clasped loosely around his.

Annoyed for some unknown reason, Midorima gripped it back firmly.

"Midorima-kun is very considerate…"

"Is that more of your jokes..?"

"No, it was a compliment actually."

His face and hands feeling awfully warm for some reason, Shintarou dismissed the rapid beating in his chest as some sort of adrenaline rush, even though they were just crossing the street to the store not too far away from the school.

His eyes glanced side wards to the smaller figure beside him that sported a small smile on their face while his other hand clasped onto the dog keychain…

_How can he look so content..?_

_Was he doing this to rile him up on purpose?_

_What were his intentions?_

_Was this karma for what he read out of pure curiosity..?_

_Ridiculous...this was getting ridiculous and he was starting to get paranoid…_

He hated how easy it was for the male to express himself so openly that it was embarrassing...

And yet he didn't have the heart to tell him to stop acting as such…

Midorima looked away…

_Opposites indeed…_

* * *

**A/N:** Ahh finally done-wahh am so gomen that the MidoKuro interaction was pretty short, most of it was horoscopes and whatnot wwww and if you don't know, Taka really did research those so yeah~ e v e/rollscryingintothesun/but that's the way it is-/slapped/I feel like I didn't do this pairing much justice..but geh Midorin was just so difficult to portray-/weeps/ stupid tsundere-/slappedagain/ Anyways, I'd just like to thank all those who reviewed~ you guys are precious angels~ and those who favorite and alerted this story as well~ love you guys~

Next chapter is Akashi-kun's~ I have it written down, so it should be out soon~

Please leave a review on your way out~ ; v ; ))/


End file.
